


WHO DO (I) LOVE?

by Eccentric_Bambi, Wonho-BEBE (Eccentric_Bambi)



Category: Monsta X (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, Bottom Minhyuk, Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Consensual Kink, Dialogue Heavy, Established Deities, Established Religion, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Human Im Changkyun | I.M, Human Jooheon, Human Wonho, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Public Display of Affection, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Makeouts, Slow Burn, Switching, Top Chae Hyungwon, Top Lee Jooheon, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Vampire Kihyun, Vampire Sex, Vampire Shownu, Vampires, vampire hyungwon, vampire minhyuk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Eccentric_Bambi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Wonho-BEBE
Summary: Hoseok is a Type F human or someone with self-regenerating blood that is sweet and spicy. To him, his blood is only good for one thing, and that is to feed one vampire for the rest of his life. However, it is not uncommon for someone with this blood type to be picked by not one, but two vampires.This is the reality that Hoseok now has to deal with and only two days after his 23rd birthday. Go figure./////////THIS IS SLOW BURN IF ONLY BECAUSE OF LORE AND BACKSTORY. THE GOOD STUFF COMES IN VERY EARLY ;)(Please don't read if blood or anything violent disturbs you, this is not for the faint of heart)NO LONGER ON HIATUS! WILL BE UPDATED!





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my way of procrastinating the hundred other fics i have lined up to finish asljkdh  
but i hope that anyone who reads this enjoys it, and i hope to hear what y'all think! <3

In a world full of humans, there’s bound to be the rare underbelly of creatures out of their sight. Hidden and unspoiled, keeping out of their prying eyes. But they were bound to come out of the darkness at some point. And when they did, humans must have no choice but to evolve alongside these creatures or face horrible enslavement.

Vampires. A creature of the night with a thirst for the warm lifeblood that flows under their skin. As such, humans have developed a way to survive their sudden appearance. So it has been for thousands of years. Humans specially engineered and tampered with to deal with these creatures were introduced into the population, able to sustain these creatures for an indefinite period of time. 

There are two types of feeder humans now known in the population and genetic pool. 

There are type B humans with a special blood condition that, when bleeding out for any amount of time, can instantly regenerate any blood loss. This is the most common type of feeder human and takes up only 5 percent of the population. These humans are suitable for the lower-ranked sub vampires. 

Another rarer type of feeder human is a type F, a human with the same abilities, but their blood quantum had special properties that can only appeal to certain vampires. Their blood possesses a twinge of spice and sweetness that can only be consumed by Sire and Matriarch Vampires, or creatures who are old enough to create their fledglings. 

These type F humans create only 0.10 of the population. Their rareness makes them a precious commodity in the vampire world, and any human known to have this quantum of blood is sought out and eagerly recruited into their ranks. However, the only problem with these humans is that they are only considered precious if their virginity is intact. Any pure type F human that stays pure is a precious and powerful thing, able to control the rate of their regeneration abilities at their leisure. 

Any type F that loses their pureness before a Sire or Matriarch can get a hold of them, in turn, loses their precious abilities and becomes a normal type B human. So all type F humans are quickly snatched up before that happens, however, they can be late bloomers and not recognize their abilities until a certain age. 

This is how humans and vampires managed to survive alongside each other for all this time. A relationship that is both harmonious and tumultuous.

As is normal now in this world, a new system has been developed to help humans find their place with their vampires. Before the eve of their 21st birthday, a human with a known type B or F blood quantum must register into the government system and hope they are picked by a vampire. Type B humans are born with their abilities, however, type F's have to wait until a certain age to develop their own. This age falls between 18 and 22. 

This system has successfully created vampire-human pairs and works to improve constantly.

Any human paired with a vampire is not a slave. They are taken care of and treated very well, and allowed to live their lives as normal aside from their new duties. Their families keep in contact regularly and life is normal. For the most part. 

As is the circle of life. Just twisted around a little. 

**//////////////////**

**August 12, 2019**

_ "Lee Hoseok, aged 24. Blood quantum F. You have been selected by a well-respected member of society. Please pack your belongings and report to the division center within three days. The desired time is 7 AM. Please assure us when you arrive that your purity is still intact. If you do not respond in a timely manner, you will be forcibly retrieved and taken to a holding facility for your vampire to retrieve you themselves. Have a nice day, and Happiest wishes on your birthday. TDC" _

Hoseok still has nightmares about that first day, the day his blood finally activated into type F. When he was a child. He had a blood sample taken for the division center to keep an eye on in case he activated. Now it appears he has. 

His letter came in the mail not too long after his birthday. Only a day in fact. That was yesterday. The piece of paper weighed heavy on his mind, mocking him as he stared at it from the kitchen table. The unassuming paper sat open with teardrops staining the printer ink and smearing it ever so slightly. 

Hoseok sighs and drops his head in his hands. His chair creaks with his movements. 

All his life he thought he was normal. That he would be normal forever. Of course, there was always that possibility of being an F lingering over everyone's heads. No one knew if they were gonna be an F or a regular human. 

It was times like this that Hoseok envied the type B people. At least they knew from birth if they were suited for their lives. They would grow up knowing who and what they are meant for and what to expect as they grew older. The type F humans would not know until they were a certain age, between 18 and 22. 

Hoseok was now 23, a very late bloomer. This life he had in this apartment near his school was all he has ever known. It was small, with only a bedroom, a bathroom and a kitchen living room combo. But it was his home. His everything. Now… now he had to leave it all behind. He was more than ready to accept that he was normal like everyone else. But people usually wait a year after their 22nd birthday to be normal, just in case they were a late bloomer, just like Hoseok. 

The boy stands up from his chair, giving the paper one last withering look of disdain before stalking off to his room. He was acting so childishly, but he knew he had a good reason. 

He flopped on his single bed and sighed into the covers. This would be the last night before he had to leave. There were cardboard boxes laying around his room, full of his few clothes and belongings. The other things he could not take right away would be delivered to his new home tomorrow after he himself has been properly integrated into the new life. 

His school had been notified, and so he had a whole two weeks of excused absences. Anyone would be ecstatic. But all he wanted was to see his friends. To feel normal. He didn't know what would happen from now on. 

Was he picked by a Sire or Matriarch? Or maybe two at once? That was not unheard of, sometimes groups of two are seen in high end places. Two matriarchs, Two sires, or a mix of the two. The thought was terrifying in and of itself. Giving up his blood for not one but two vampires. Sure his blood was meant to sustain itself, but the idea was 

Would they allow him his freedom or keep him as a pet? Would he ever see his family again? His friends? Hoseok had heard of a few horror stories of F's being treated as pets, like playthings by their masters. This was illegal, but a lot of the F society vampires were rich and wealthy, enough to make police turn the other way. 

That was what scared him the most. He didn't want to be little more than a blood slave. He wanted to be free, even if he did get picked. 

Tonight was the last night. He was sure he would get nightmares again. Nightmares of teeth puncturing his neck, of long nails scraping his flesh and red eyes staring into his soul. The feeling of phantom chains around his throat lingered, and Hoseok could swear a cold feeling of metal had kept him prisoner all throughout the terrifying night terror. 

The sun was long below the horizon. Ticking on his bedside table reminded him that it was two hours until midnight. Surely his friends would still be up. 

Hoseok reaches for his phone and opens the messenger app. 

**Group Chat: W-C-J**

**HOSEOKKIE: guys? Is anyone awake?**

**Kyun: hoseok hyung, why r u still up**

**HOSEOKKIE: why are you, maknae?**

**Kyun: irrelevant **

**HOSEOKKIE: brat**

**Kyun: u love me ;)**

**HOSEOKKIE: unfortunately **

**HoneyJoo: would you guys stop fighting? Hoseok hyung. Are u ok **

**HOSEOKKIE: I don't know. I'm panicking **

**Kyun: hyung…. **

**HoneyJoo: is this about the letter?**

**HOSEOKKIE: and everything else**

**HOSEOKKIE: what if my s or m is cruel? What if they prevent me from ever seeing you guys again? **

**Kyun: it's ok hyung. You gotta have faith. The mother chooses her children for a reason**

The mother was the vampires' main Deity. The creator of all vampires thousands of years ago, before the great pyramids and Pharaohs of Egypt. This deity was the first vampire, known to have existed for over 8000 years, which is old for a vampire. Very old. Over time though, her name was lost. 

She was also the reason for humans evolving to coexist with vampires. She introduced the Blood Quantum through some sort of genetic coding that was far more advanced than anything the world has seen. No one understands it even now, only that it happens somehow. The most advanced scientists of their age could not figure it out, so it must be something bigger than they can even fathom. 

Hoseok knows that whatever it means, he won’t be able to have all the answers he wants. Only that he, along with many others like himself, had to accept it.

**HOSEOKKIE: I hope ur right kyun. Making the transition won't be easy but I have you guys to help c:**

Changkyun and Jooheon were his childhood best friends, both of whom are type B. This was how they became friends. All the other kids in school treated them like an outcast. But Hoseok knew they needed friends. And so he stepped up for them. 

Two years ago a feeder vampire named Minhyuk picked Jooheon as his human. He was a regular guy. Not too rich nor too poor. He was comfortable enough to support them both and then some. He also went to their school as a biology major and animal studies minor. His personality is sweet and bubbly yet stern and protective. Minhyuk was loved by everyone, yet no one loved him as Jooheon did. And for that, the B human was envied. People were jealous of him for being picked by him. But they faced that envy together. Jooheon held his head high in the face of jealous suitors, and Minhyuk ignored the begging of hopeful replacements.

A year ago Changkyun was picked by a higher status feeder vampire named Hyungwon and has been rolling in wealth ever since. Every time Hoseok sees him the boy is dressed in high-end brands and flashing pretty collars with expensive jewels. It's honestly a stark contrast to his usual sweatpants and t-shirt ensemble. Hyungwon was sort of lanky, but looks were deceiving. Despite his paper doll appearance, Hoseok was sure the guy could easily crush heads like they were watermelons. Again, people envied their pairing. But Hyungwon and Kyun took everything with a grain of salt and pride higher than any mountain.

Hoseok honestly cannot imagine that life for himself. Though it may very well be the reality that he is faced with tomorrow. 

**HoneyJoo: kyun is right. We are here hyung c: **

**HoneyJoo: minmin said he is proud of you for being so brave , a lot of humans tend to not understand this part of reality**

**Kyun: I'm glad wonnie is here as well. It seems scary at first. But if your s or m is loving and protecting then you will have no problem fitting into their life**

If there was one thing Hoseok was grateful for, it was his friends. They always helped him to feel better in the face of uncertainty. 

**HOSEOKKIE: you always know what to say T3T I'm so glad you guys are here **

**HOSEOKKIE: I have to go to bed early, they want me at the center early because whoever picked me is an early riser :/ **

**Kyun: oh boy, good luck . Wonnie likes to sleep in x)**

**HoneyJoo: minmin too Cx **

**Kyun: if anything hoseokkie, your body is nice and full of muscles, it's hard enough that no one would want to hurt it c:**

**HOSEOKKIE: I hate you guys **

///////////////////////////

A blaring alarm roused Hoseok from his sleep, the sound annoying as bells rang over and over. A heavy sleep ridden groan escaped his lips before he can get himself to roll over to turn it off. Sweat looked like a sheen of plastic at his neck and a lingering feeling of terror hung over his hazy mind. Another nightmare. Always the same. A dull ache lingers in his knuckles and he looks down to see red crescents indented in his palms. He was gripping in his sleep again. Perhaps it would be a good idea to cut his nails shorter. 

Hoseok felt horribly gross all over and decides that it would not be good to wait too long. His muscles feel heavy as he drags himself to the bathroom to shower. The hot water does wonders to ease the knots from his muscles and soothe the ache in his throat. Perhaps he screamed at some point, he can't remember the details. 

Now all clean, he steps out and finds clothes to wear with a pretty lilac purple towel around his waist. The paper said to dress lightly yet Semi Formally, hopefully, to not seem too flashy but also make himself presentable for his Vampire. So he chose something from his special box. It held all the clothes that he used for situations where he needed to be noticed but not stand out. And sifting through it, he found the perfect combination. 

A black v neck sweater made of the softest silk with a sheer white undershirt to show off his muscular chest. Simple button up skinny pants that were the color of ash and splashed with silvery streaks. His favorite Doc Martens that were all black with white laces. His hair had been dyed a few days ago to a soft blonde with red at the tips, about an inch or so. He makes sure to use his favorite comb to just barely sweep it over his eyes. Vampires were all about mystery. But he didn’t know their preferences when it comes to makeup, so he keeps his face bare. 

As he looks himself over in the floor-length mirror in his room one last time, a sense of satisfaction comes over him and he can’t help the sigh that leaves his mouth. Call him arrogant, but Hoseok had always known that he was attractive in some way. If it wasn’t his soft sweet smile or crescent shaped eyes, or god forbid his laugh, it was the hard muscles that packed onto his body like an extra skin. He wasn’t too bulky that it was obscene, nor too lean that it was pathetic, but it was enough to have all the girls in his swimming class gasp and swoon every time he had to stretch before a dive. 

Not to mention, the distaste from other... not so lucky guys. Though a few of them also swooned. The ones who eye his muscles with hunger and eagerness instead of jealousy and envy. And though he knows most people waited until a certain age to lose their virginities, they were not shy to… explore certain aspects with other people. 

Hoseok was no stranger to hot breaths against his lips or the feeling of arousal jolting up his spine. But a lot of this excitement was surface level. Nothing went further than the occasional makeout session in the corner of the library or a quick grinding session in the pool’s changing rooms. Hell, he even knows what fellatio is like, on both ends. However, a lot of people in his school were normal humans, well above the age of Presenting any abnormal blood quantum. 

He was only a second year, after all, he was young and fresh faced with the crushing responsibilities of school making him feel older than he was. But it was his purity and the fear of losing it that kept him from really living. 

Everyone in this society knew that an F human was considered the highest type of blood quantum, but they also knew that it meant one of two things. Either a spot in the highest rungs of society draped in wealth and an easy shot to the top. Or, as he feared, a cushy yet imprisoned life chained to a bed and drained of their blood for the rest of their life. Never to see the outside world again. A slave, a pet. 

Many people got rid of their virginities early due to this fear alone. Sure it was uncommon, but that fear was strong and rooted deep in the minds of many. So call him paranoid, but he desperately hoped that even when he was at his new home, he would be treated fairly. Used for blood only when necessary and not for the hell of it. 

Hoseok jolts out of his daydreaming when a beep comes from his phone, and he races over to it to see a message from his mother. A sudden feeling of terror and homesickness brought him to his knees and collapsed against the bed. Hot tears full of salt and sadness stream down his face as he reads the message. 

**Eomma<3: hi baby. I wanna know how you are doing. How are classes going? How are your friends? I hope to hear from you soon. Please call me as soon as you have time <3 **

His parents did not know about the letter yet. No one who was activated was allowed to divulge news of their picking or activation to their parents until they met their vampires. Only after, when settled in his room and acquainted with his surroundings, could he tell them. But for now, he has to keep it a secret. 

With shaky fingers, he exhaled and types back a message. 

**Bunny: hi eomma. Im ok, plz dont worry about me (\ouo/) school is giving me lots of work but its ok i can handle it. My friends are doing great too. I will only have time to call you later tonight if thats ok :) i will be busy for most of the day. I love you, talk to you soon**

He presses send and can’t help the shuddering sob that comes from deep in his chest. But it feels good to get his feelings out. 

It takes a few minutes for him to get over his sudden crying fit to get off the floor and fix his hair. He would be late for his meeting if he didn’t man up and leave soon. There would be nothing he could do now to prolong this meeting. With every last ounce of his self-pity party out of his system, he was able to get his car keys and pack up his clothes and special things like books and pictures to take with him. 

The car was nothing special, a plain black model that his parents both saved to get him. It was a common model around the city, but it was his and he would always be grateful for them. The trunk was raised up, making it more of a hatchback than a normal car. The extra room proved useful in holding all his boxes safely. A hope he held in his heart was the wish that whomever his vamp was, they would not get rid of his baby. So much, even if it seemed contrite.

With the last box full of family photos and snapshots of his friends safely tucked away he went into the apartment one last time. Hoseok runs his hands over the walls, over the furniture and blankets still on the couch. Even over the small handprint of light blue paint over his all-white walls just next to the door to the bathroom at child height. That was during his birthday last year when Kyun and Jooheon came over and decided to bring Jooheon’s niece. She had finger paint, and decided that, since her uncle loved blue, to put her hand on the wall. Since then, he hasn’t had the heart to remove it. 

But the thoughts of a new tenant painting over it had his heart squeezing in pain. SO many memories permeated this apartment, seeping into the walls and everything inside. And now, because of the chemical makeup of his stupid blood, all of it would go to waste. 

Anyone would be angry in his situation. But… Now all he can really feel is sadness. A sense of giving up. There was nothing he could rightfully do, so he had no way of fighting it. His fingers fall listlessly to his side and he tears his eyes away. If he lingered any longer, he fears he may break down again. 

“Okay Hoseok, you big scaredy-cat, we gotta go,” he berated himself and tore his eyes from the rest of the apartment to grab his jacket and keys, his cell phone already plugged into his car. This was it, the last time he would be in this apartment… The last time he would be in the place he called home. Because his new home was somewhere out there, with a vampire he didn’t know. A new room, a new life to make memories in. All he could hope for now was that they would be good memories.

A sinking feeling in his stomach makes nausea rise up in his throat, and he almost doesn’t bother turning the key in the ignition. But looking at the time on his dashboard reminds him that he only has an hour to get to the facility, and it was half an hour away. The people there liked you to be early, hence why he woke up before his usual time. Hoseok sighed, gave one last forlorn look to his apartment building, and then drove off. 

That would be the last time he would ever set foot in this neighborhood. 

** _TBC_ **


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Idk if this is being read but I have included questions at the end if this chapter! I would love to hear from you guys ;3; two are related to the story, and the third is just for funsies huehue

Hoseok had always known that his life would be, in many ways, unpleasant. Humans were already a prime food source for predators, lower than low on the food chain. All their evolution come to this, being nothing but food. Even those without any quantum to their blood type had a leech attached to them. Sometimes multiple.

F types were always considered, in human words, cursed and meant to be pitied. Poor suckers that were a freak accident of biology and doomed to live as blood cattle. Nowadays any F human who did not comply with vampire rules was a hero. A hero to be unfairly martyred by politicians and marked as rebellious, but will be remembered. 

To vampires, of course, F types were a rare and precious being, meant to serve only their highest and strongest echelons. They tried for so long to convince humans that being an F was an honor, an incredible opportunity to leave behind a life of mortality and taste luxury. At the expense of their delicious blood of course. 

This may have worked the first two and a half thousand years, but as humans grew smarter and discovered their own intelligence, this system was being seen less and less this way. 

Hoseok unfortunately was not strong enough, mentally that is, to stand against these rules. His heart was too soft. There was fear on the streets and in the secretive grapevines of human only Intel. Stories of stricter rules and harsh punishments against rebels were on the wind, promises of a newer and stronger government filled with only the cruelest and most destructive vampire lords. 

There was. No way. In heck. That he could ever stand against all of that. No, Hoseok knew when to let his rebellious nature flare up and when to let it die out. And this was one of those latter times. Only twenty three, but he felt like he was two decades older. 

The car came to a rumbling stop in the Car park, his boxes of stuff shuffling around in the backseat. The Division Center itself was not all that impressive. A simple metal sided two story building with few windows and one single glass door. At least on the outside. 

Only regular humans knew it as a simple building, but people like him with certain blood qualities knew of the hidden underground complex that sprawled hundreds of feet deep. Much like a reverse skyscraper. 

Luckily he didn't need to go that far. Those places were reserved for workers only. He only needed to stay on the surface level and wait for his Vampire to pick him up. And hope they took care of all his stuff. 

Stepping out, he can see that it's still early enough that the sun has not touched this parking lot, and a cold chill is still lingering from overnight. He needed some words from his friends, and takes out his phone.

**HOSEOKKIE: hey guys, just arrived at the DC building. Hope it goes well…**

Luckily they seemed to be waiting because they both respond right away. 

**Kyun: it will hyung, trust us :) **

**JooHoney: yes! Trust! **

**HOSEOKKIE: I'll have to speak with you later, I'll let you know how it goes ♡**

**Kyun: ♡**

**JooHoney: ♡**

Hoseok stuffed away his phone and locks up his car before dragging his legs to the front door. Inside is all lit up, but he can't see anyone. Hopefully he wasn't late…

Inside is cold, the warm yellow lights only an illusion of warmth. Thankfully he brought along his sweater. The main room is much like the lobby to a train or bus station. It's all open with a hard wood floor and wooden benches sparsely located in semi circles around the room. Low side tables sit along the edges of select benches with pots full of colorful flowers. There are other doors but are closed off. A receptionist desk sits at the other end of the room, and he goes to it. No one is here, but a bell sits atop a paper that says to ring it for assistance. So he does. There is a door behind the desk that is not closed but only cracked open a sliver.

The high noise is not too loud, but echoes impressively through the room.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be right there."

A bored voice comes from behind the door, female. Of course. Hoseok discreetly rolls his eyes at the level of unprofessional behavior. But she would most likely treat him like nothing more than food. 

A woman dressed in a grey pinstripe blouse and a black skirt with black pumps came out of the door. Her hair was short and blonde, bouncing around her ears and draping across her cheeks. She would be pretty if not for the unhealthy looking pale skin and sharp crimson eyes that pierced through him with distaste. 

"Name, age, and blood quantum?" She asks bored, shuffling through papers on the desk and sitting in her chair. 

"Lee Hoseok, 23, F type."

At that her fingers pause and she looks up at him. The indifference is now only shadows by surprise and trepidation. That can't be good.

"Hmm. I see," she says softly and continues rifling through her papers. "Take a seat. Your Sire will be here soon. Excuse me."

As quickly as she came, she was gone into the backroom, now shutting the door entirely. Hoseok frowned and takes a seat nearest the door, away from her desk. 

Sire… so his vampire was a Male. That makes him nervous. All Sire vampires were considered to be like Gods, above even some Matriarch vampires. How did anyone like that pick someone like him? He just can't understand it. 

Hoseok sits there for a while, bored. A clock over the desk reads six forty five. He has been here for nearly forty minutes now. Sheesh. 

The door suddenly opens, and at first he is scared that his freedom is up. But upon glancing at the new face, it does not seem feasible. 

"Hello."

Pink hair, soft blush covered cheeks with freckles still prominent, the newcomer is sweetly smiling at him. Pale yellow sweater and acid washed skinny Jeans as well as white converse, there is no way he is The Sire who picked him. Plus his eyes are a soft deep brown. They would have been purple.

"Hi. Uh…"

The young man beams even brighter and comes to sit next to him. He doesn't even go up to the desk. That was weird.

"My name is Yoo Kihyun. What's yours?" 

"Lee Hoseok."

The boy beams and starts swinging his legs. He is somewhat short so his feet don't quite reach the floor like his do. It's oddly adorable. Sunlight starts to stream in through the windows, giving the room a more natural glow. It also bounces off of Kihyun's blushing cheeks and highlights his freckles. 

No. No. He can't look at anyone else like that yet. Not until he knows the intentions of his Sire.

"You waiting for someone?" He asks. Kihyun nods. 

"Yes. I'm sure I will find him soon. He said he would be here."

They must have known Kihyun before picking him then. Friends?

"That's good. Um…"

It was a little awkward, admittedly. Kihyun was so cute, seemingly uncaring of being picked by a vampire. Most people were very wary in the beginning. Looks like he was a good exception. 

Hoseok stared down at his own shoes, unsure of what to say. 

"Why so awkward, baby?"

Hoseok whipped up his head so quickly he thought he felt his muscles straining in protest. What did he just say?

"What? I… look you're very cute, but I-"

Kihyun laughs, a whole hearted sound that sent tingles of unease along his spine. Hoseok swallows harshly.

"Oh, honey, I forget myself sometimes," Kihyun giggles. "My apologies."

As if on cue, the doors once more open, and they both look to see the newcomer. Now this man, Hoseok is immediately intimidated by. He's obviously a Sire, his eyes are the brightest violet he has ever seen. His skin is a healthy bronze tan and he is all sharp edges, seriously. Hoseok swears he could cut his fingers on that jawline. With an all black suit and chocolate brown hair styled impeccably, he screams power and dominance. 

Kihyun squeals loudly beside him and jumps up to greet him with a hug. 

"Nunu!"

Nunu?

"Kihyun ah," the Sire greets with a small smile. "Are you playing nice?"

Kihyun smiles, his freckles sparkling. 

"Yes. He hasn't quite caught on to me yet," he said with a sly giggle. Hoseok turns his eyes away, feeling like an eavesdropper. 

"And? Who is this?" 

Kihyun bounds over to Hoseok, shoes in his line of sight. Oh no.

"This is Hoseokkie. He's so adorable, isn't he?"

Hoseok cautiously looks up from his shoes, finding the impeccably handsome Sire staring at him with an unreadable interest in his violet eyes. Shivers of all kinds run down his spine. 

"I assume that your real name is not Hoseokkie, correct?" He asks with a hint of a smirk. Hoseok coughs. 

"No it's Hoseok. Lee Hoseok. It's nice to meet you, sir."

Always respect vampires. It was the unspoken rule of their city and all around human society. Meet their eyes, but don't stare too long. Show them you mean no harm, but don't let your guard down. Hoseok kept that ingrained into his brain.

"Hmm, but Hoseokkie is so much cuter," Kihyun pouts. "Can I call you that instead? Hm?"

"Now, Kihyun ah, we don't know him well enough to call him that," the Sire sighs with a smile before looking back at him. "I'm Son Hyunwoo. But I prefer to be called Shownu."

Normal people usually shake hands, but to greet a vampire, no matter their status, every human must bare their neck in submission either to the left or right, and keep their eyes downward. The vampire takes this moment to smell you, both your normal scent and the smell of your blood through your veins. 

Hoseok does this, his neck slowly angling up and his eyes going right. In front of him, he can hear the faint sound of smelling and exhaling. More shivers from anxiety keep him from moving even an inch. 

"Hmm, a scent unlike any I've smelled," Hyunwoo huffed, his words breaking the submission gesture. Hoseok sighs in relief, ready to leave it at that until the Sire speaks again. "I knew I had to have picked well. What do you think Kihyun ah?"

Wait... what? Hoseok blanched as Kihyun hums quietly. 

"Yes Nunu. I think you did amazing. He is so cute."

Both of them look at him with a newfound interest, and Hoseok does not have any problem figuring out what is going on. 

_ Shownu is his Sire. _

Holy shit. But wait… it was unheard of for a vampire to have more than a single human. It was seen as being greedy. And vampires hated looking anything other than generous. Kihyun had to be his friend or something… that was the only way this made any sense. More anxiety bubbles up in his stomach, and a cold pricking sensation runs along his spine. What does he do now? 

"Hoseok ah," Shownu coos quietly. "You must have figured out what's going on, yes?"

Kihyun stared intently at him, his face smiling but a weird sharpness had settled in his expression. Hoseok swallowed and slowly stands up, his hands wringing together in front of his stomach. Yes, he knew exactly what this was. 

"I thought Kihyun was your human," is all he says, looking up at the pair. "You two clearly know each other, I can't think of anything else for an explanation."

The two at one another, seemingly communicating silently before Shownu bursts out into subdued laughter. Kihyun is giggling behind his hand, shoulders moving in a jerky motion. Had he said something funny? 

"Hoseok ah," Shownu finally says with mirth as he collects himself. "Kihyun is not my friend. Apologies, I feel as though you deserve an explanation. We 1have not been entirely truthful with you. But if we go to our home, you may understand. You are my human and I am your Sire. I want us to be trusting of one another if this relationship is gonna work out."

To hear him say such things out loud brings the full severity of this situation to light. Hoseok is not his own person anymore. This man, this  _ vampire,  _ biw holds all the rights to his body. His life. He is terrified but… Something about his soft eyes, his gentle smile and calm aura makes him feel like he can trust him. 

"You want us to go right now?" Shownu and Kihyun both nod slowly, as though not to spook him. "I… all my other stuff is still at the apartment. I only brought what could fit in my car…"

But Shownu smiled and shook his head. 

"It is alright. We will help you retrieve everything else. For now, it would be best to settle into your new home."

Hesitant to move, he can only bite his lip and look out the front door. His car is still there, sitting all by itself alongside an all white foreign and expensive looking car. It must be Shownu's.

"Do I have to get into yours or can I follow in my car?" He asks, turning back to see them staring at him with hopeful expressions. Kihyun beamed, his usual playful expression from before back on his face. 

"You can follow us of course. Where we live is no secret. Right Nunu?"

Shownu nods, his hand finding its place around Kihyun's tiny and slender waist. Hoseok can now tell what their relationship is, and his cheeks turn pink. He can't see it, but he is sure his face is resembling a tomato right now.

Perhaps now he has little choice and he sighs. What else could he do? People had the right to reject vampires, but that was usually not a good thing. Your name was blacklisted and your life would be miserable. At least to them. Things didn't turn out well after a rejection…

"Okay. I'll follow you. Or, give me an address, there is somewhere I need to go first."

He promised Jooheon and Changkyun he would visit after being picked. Although visiting the maknae would be difficult right now, he was studying for exams right now. So he would have to see Jooheon first. 

"Would you like us to follow?"

The idea of them meeting his best friends makes him panic, but he tries not to show it. It was already risky that they were trusting him to follow them. He was surprised that they were allowing him to see someone else so soon after his selection.

"No I… I will be fine. I'll say hi to someone and then I will be there."

Shownu and Kihyun seemed hesitant, but Hoseok let's out a relieved sigh as Shownu inclined his head. 

"All right. Here, this is our address. I hope you will come by soon, we'll wait."

Shownu hands over a name card with his personal information and an address printed on its shiny surface. Luckily it isn't far. Hoseok knows the place well, it's the same area that Changkyun and Hyungwon live near. It's about ten blocks away.

Kihyun stares at him with wide eyes, unwilling to leave him behind.

"Are you sure you won't come home now? Is this person really so important?"

Hoseok flinches and is ready for a rebuttal before Shownu is scolding Kihyun. 

"Kihyun ah," he says sternly, making the pinkette sigh sadly. "We do not have the authority to say whether someone is more important than us. Hoseok is still a stranger to you and I, he has a whole life out there that we do not know about. People he knows take precedence over us, at least for the moment. Do I make myself clear?"

Both of them are silent after the scolding, and Kihyun only pouted further, but nods his head albeit slowly. Shownu hugs and rubs Kihyun atop his pink hair. Hoseok can't help but stare.

"Sorry, baby, but you must learn these things. Now, come along. Hoseok will arrive soon, we just have to be patient." Shownu let's him go and addresses him once again. "Now then, Hoseok ah. My apologies, Kihyun can be quite possessive. But I do hope that you tie up any loose ends you have and come home quickly. We have already prepared everything for your arrival."

Then he holds out an arm to the door, offering for him to leave first. Hoseok cautiously walks to the entrance, his ears trained on the odd pair and listening as they follow a fair distance behind.

"But Nunu, I can't wait any longer," he can hear Kihyun whine, only to be shushed. 

"I won't take too long, just an old friend to see and things to give back," he says to dissipate the awkwardness. His keys feel like weights in his pocket, and he still can't believe that they are giving him this freedom. Kihyun comes up to him, his lips in a pout. 

"Hoseokkie," he whines and before Hoseok can blink, arms are around his neck in a tight hug. Kihyun nuzzles against the pulse point in his neck and sucks in a nervous breath. "Please come home soon. I've waited too long for us to be together finally. Me and Nunu. And now finally you."

Hoseok looks around nervously and meets the eyes of Shownu, who watches them with something akin to exasperated fondness. His hands feel sweaty and he gently pats Kihyun on the back. 

"I… I will be there soon. I promise."

He doesn't think to ask questions, his chest feels too tight to do anything but the basics. Why is Kihyun here? Why is he here if vampires only have one human? Hoseok was dying to know, but had no time to ask yet.

"Come on Kihyun ah, let's go home and make sure everything is in place hm?"

Kihyun anxiously let's go of him, his face soft and red from the morning sun. But as they break apart and he sees Kihyun climb into the front seat with Shownu in the driver's seat, Kihyun looked back as they pulled out and Hoseok felt his heart jump into his throat. 

Suddenly everything made sense. His clinginess, his overly excited demeanor. The way he obsessively clung to Hoseok like a lifeline, smelling his neck. His impeccable beauty, his doll like appearance. 

Kihyun's eyes, although on him only briefly, flickered crimson before they disappeared into the city traffic. Hoseok felt his knees turn to jelly against his car, and his hands started to shake. 

_ Kihyun was a vampire too. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q1: was it obvious or not obvious that KIKI was a vamp?  
Q2: what is Shownu planning to make their relationship like? Platonic or romantic?   
Q3: what is your opinion on blushing vampires?


	3. 3

JooHoney: sorry hyung. I know i said that i would greet you before you went with your vamp but something came up last minute. Can we meet here instead? I still wanna see you before you go

Joohoney: (Location Attached_jpg.nav.maps)

  
That message was like a splash of cold water down his back. Jooheon wasn't at home. He could not see the old apartment he lived in again. Who knows when he would be able to, if ever again?

HOSEOKKIE: its okay joo. I'll be there in a few mins :)

HOSEOKKIE: i met my vamp. Or I guess vamps. There were two

Joohoney: TWO??? Da hell?? That doesn't happen all that often :/

HOSEOKKIE: yeah i was surprised too. But the other one is like min. A normal vampire. But my Sire is so powerful. Just standing near him gave me a chill

Joohoney: did ya get a name? Maybe min knows them

HOSEOKKIE: The Sire is called Son Hyunwoo. But i can call him shownu. The other one is named Kihyun

Joohoney: hmm. The names sound familiar. I'll ask min, but focus on getting here, ok? 

HOSEOKKIE: okay bee. I'll be there :)

HOSEOKKIE: oh, and iced americano please 

Hoseok tries his best to hurry to the cafe, however now that it's nearing late morning, more people on the streets and traffic is a slow crawl. Good of Joo to pick a place near the DC building. But it still takes him nearly twenty minutes to get there. So going through the glass doors after parking near the curb, he finally finds his friend waiting in a booth near the window.

"Seokkie hyung!" 

Jooheon waved like a madman for his attention, so he was able to find him easily. 

"Hey, Joo," he greeted the younger boy, accepting his tight hugs. "I hope you got what I ordered."

The dimpled boy beamed and gestured to their table where two coffees sat waiting.

"Come on, I know we don't have a lot of time so. Please, short version."

So Hoseok tries his best to recount every detail he could, all down to the color of Kihyun's hair and Hyunwoo's eyes. Jooheon hangs on to every detail with apt attention. Once the story is over, two empty cups of americano and one half empty sit at the table. 

Hoseok takes a breath, feeling a weight come off as he says it. Jooheon sighed, cheeks full of coffee.

"So. That's everything, i suppose. I have to go…. Go home soon."

The word home no longer has the same meeting him now. His home is a place that he hasn't even seen yet. But Jooheon was in the same position only a short while ago. He would understand more than anyone. 

"I hope they're nice to you," Jooheon pouted. "I don't know what I would do without you in my life. Kyun depends on you, on us."

Hoseok knows that. He has been thinking about that all morning. Heck, he lost sleep over it all night. Sure, they had their vamps. But those vamps were nice, and showed compassion as though they too were human. That wasn't something a lot of vamps did anymore. Unless they were normal vamps, finding one that didn't view humans as a means to an end became a rarity.

"I won't let them keep us apart," Hoseok promised. "They'll have to get over my stubbornness if they want any of my tasty blood."

Luckily that is enough to make Jooheon smile and for once, the tension coiled in his shoulders feels just a few pounds lighter. 

A good blissful ten minutes pass by uninterrupted, retelling life stories and catching up. Unfortunately, the inevitable has to happen sooner or later. Hoseok hears his phone vibrate with a new message. The number is unfamiliar. But he has an inkling of who it might be. 

"Who is that?" Jooheon wonders. Hoseok visibly deflates.

"I'll give you one guess," he grumbles while flipping open his phone.

UNKNOWN: Hoseok ah. Are you arriving soon? Or do I need to send Kihyun to pick you up?

Hoseok: t-that won't be necessary. I'm just with my friend at a cafe, but I'll leave

UNKNOWN: Oh that's fine. As long as I know you're alright. Kihyun is becoming antsy. He will need to feed soon. Just keep that in mind.

Hoseok twists up his nose at the formal wording through the messages. Didn't this guy know that texting didn't require grammar? Well. In any case. At least he was cool with Hoseok being out right now. 

Hoseok: ok. Yeah, I'll be there. but i wanna go over your rules when i arrive

UNKNOWN: Of course. Anything to make your stay here feel more like home. I will be expecting you, Hoseok ah

Hoseok: thanks. Hyunwoo ssi, sir

UNKNOWN: No need for sir. From now on, call me your hyung. Oh, and can you get Kihyun a sweet present? He has a sweet tooth. Thank you sweets

Hoseok closes the phone and nearly slams his head on the table. Jooheon shakes his head, sipping the last dredges of his coffee. 

"Well, don't let me keep you, hyung. I am sure they need to eat soon. But, let's try to meet again soon. Yeah?"

Hoseok gathered up his things before Jooheon followed him outside. The sun is by now closer and closer to the top, hiding behind the last sliver of skyscrapers over their heads. Jooheon sadly shuffled on his feet.

"Hyung. Take care of yourself, alright? Come back to us soon. Kyun still wants to celebrate your birthday even if it was yesterday."

A bittersweet feeling took hold of his chest and he had to push it away. He had no other things tying him down to the city life he used to enjoy. Who knew being a late bloomer would uproot his life this much? 

"I will. They will have to work hard to keep me. But that's a good thing right?" He tries to laugh but seeing the sad look, deflates with an exhale. "Listen Joo, you're the oldest human in our group now. You have to be brave. If not for me, but Kyun, and Min, and Wonnie of course. I'll still have my phone. You can call or text me anytime. They can't stop me. Now. Hugs?"

Jooheon sniffed and stuffed himself into Hoseok's arms, whining and pouting with his dimples in full force. People passed by them on the sidewalk with pitying looks. Hoseok pats his back soothingly, his cheeks turning pink.

"I'll miss you hyung," the younger whined. "Please. Come back to us soon."

Hoseok smiled, nuzzling the mop of soft honey brown hair. 

"I will. You know me," he whispered. "I'm stubborn as a rock. If they refuse to take my feelings seriously, they can kiss their feeding rights goodbye. But I do have to leave now. Just keep texting me. I'll answer once I get there."

Another minute of just hugging passes before Hoseok has to leave. Jooheon is silently crying now, eyes splotchy and red but waving as Hoseok jogs to his car and pulls away from the curb. 

The last thing he sees is Jooheon waving in his rearview mirror. 

  
♡♡♡♡♡♡

  
The manor is a long way away. In a secluded part of the outer city. Ever since the beginning and discovery of vampires, there have always been old and heirloom mansions on the outskirts of Seoul. Only vampires lived here, and it seemed that Hyunwoo was one of them. Their manor was pretty big, taking up well over a thousand acres of grassland and a small pine and birch forest. A giant wrought iron fence surrounded the entire property, keeping out intruders and giving a sense of freedom even when inside the fence. 

At the gate, Hoseok is greeted by the gatekeeper and a small building keeping the fence closed. The person sits in the building, bored and waiting to open it. He looks a little skeptical as Hoseok rolls up, his expression pinching into distaste. Hoseok gulped. How rude. He was an ugly stout man, balding and with a large beer gut. But he seemed professional. 

"Excuse me," Hoseok said, rolling down his window. "I've been instructed to come here. My Vamps live here, I'm their human."

The man sighed and shuffled some papers. 

"Look, you aren't the first person to come here and say that to me. I'm gonna need some kind of evidence to show that you're telling me the truth. What is your name and type?"

He wasn't the first? How did anyone else know? And why would they lie?

"My name is Lee Hoseok. I'm an F type and I have Hyunwoo ssi's private number, and all my documents with bloodwork to prove it."

The man sighed and began to dial a number on the cord phone he had on a desk. It rang and then someone must have picked up.

"This is the gate guard. A human is here claiming they are the Sir's human. No sir, a man. No sir, pretty tall. No but… look I just don't think…" A sigh. "Yes sir. A black one. Alright I'll wait. Thanks."

The guard hangs up and shoots a look at Hoseok. 

"The Sire will come down to make sure you aren't lying. But if you are, you should turn tail and leave now."

Hoseok stands his ground, knuckles white against the wheel. 

"I'm not lying. He'll see it's me."

The guard dismissively huffed and went back to typing on a small screen. Anxiously they wait until a person is seen walking down the long road towards the gate. They are rather quick and agile, despite the slow gait. And from the muscular yet lean figure, it's none other than the Sire himself. Hoseok feels his heart starting to go crazy, thudding wildly and turning his cheeks pink.

He doesn't move, not daring to say a word. And once Hyunwoo is in full view, the gate Guard stands up straight. He is still twenty yards away.

"Last chance to hightail it, kid," the guard hisses. Hoseok sits still, his grip tightening. Hyunwoo comes closer, his incredibly strong aura suffocating him even from here. He is incredibly handsome, regal even. He switched from a suit to a skin-tight pair of slacks and a loose flowing white shirt and mussed hair. Hoseok knows he is screwed, he could never resist an attractive man. 

"Sir!" The Guard says with a bow. "Is this human yours? Or another attempted impostor?"

Hyunwoo approached the gate, eyebrows raised as he assessed Hoseok's car. Then their eyes are meeting through the thick glass of the front window. A rare feeling of entrapment overcomes Hoseok. But it lasts for a brief second only before the man is smiling.

"Hoseok ah, what took you so long?" 

A breath escapes him in relief and he swallows while rolling down his oher window for some air.

"Sorry," he meekly murmured. "I lost track of time while with my friend. But I'm here now. Can I come in?"

Hyunwoo pinned the guard with a willowing stare, making the man sweat profusely. 

"Well? Open the damn gate for him, Mr. Han," Hyunwoo growled. "We don't have all day."

The guard began to sputter and pressed a few buttons.

"Yes sir, right away sir!"

Before long the gate lifts and Hoseok thanks the man despite his bad attitude. He gets only a grumble in response. Hyunwoo smiled and approached the car door. 

"May I drive you in, Hoseok ah? The servants know I am expecting you."

The offer is incredibly tempting… and truthfully, Hoseok is a little wary of driving. Besides, he could take this time to calm his nerves. He was still a little jittery around Hyunwoo. What if he crashed into the manor? He didn't want to be responsible for that.

"Of course, Si- uh, I mean hyung."

The little slip up makes Hyunwoo smile as he waits for Hoseok to sidle over to the passenger side and get in after him. His large hands are easily able to fit over the wheel and comfortably relax against the shift. The car rolls forward and Hoseok relaxes against his seat.

"This is a nice car. But it sounds like the engine could use some work," Hyunwoo chuckles. Hoseok blushed.

"Y-yeah, it's been making some noise lately, " he admits with just a tinge of shame. "Oh, I got us all a snack. To share."

Hoseok remembers he got them all a cake for sharing and pulls it out from under his seat. It's a pretty round strawberry cake with white buttercream frosting with blue and pink sprinkles. Hyunwoo grins widely, pleased with his pick.

"Kihyun will love it. And he will love you even more for it."

The words make red crawl up his neck and to his ears. Surely it wasn't that way…

"Well… I know I have a long way to go before I am fully accepted here. A simple cake won't be all it takes."

The vampire only laughs a little under his breath.

"Trust me. Kihyun is very affectionate. We have been waiting a long time for you, Hoseok ah. A very long time. And now that you're here, I do not doubt that you will fit right in."

Sure, there wasn't a reason to doubt that. But he still felt a little nervous. 

Okay... How long is this road? It feels like we have been driving a while now."

His vampire chuckles.

"It is close, just between those trees up ahead."

Hoseok looks farther up and sees a grove of impressive wisteria trees towering above the landscape. The leaves are a mix of white and pink. It all feels rather majestic, and fitting of a place for vampires to live. 

"Wow... It's beautiful," he says with wonder. "I think I will like it here."

"I sure hope so," Hyunwoo says with a bigger grin. "We planted those many years ago in the hopes that you would show up in our lives sooner or later. Right now, they are about a hundred and fifty years old. Kihyun picked them out himself."

The mention of the cute vampire makes Hoseok feel even shyer. So he was saying little else as they go through the trees. It is as Hyunwoo says. Not too long after going through the first trees that are like long lines along the road, he sees the tall spires of a building coming into view. The first thing that he can think is 'wow, that's a big mansion.' 

"Here we are," Hyunwoo chirps happily. "Welcome to our home, Hoseok ah."

The driveway is long and impressive, all paved completely with no loose gravel to be seen. The manor is an impressive array and mish-mash of beautiful white buildings no doubt connected by weaving hallways. The main outside walls are a pristine white with solid blue shingles in a slanting pyramid style. Hoseok watches as they get closer, able to see many other buildings not attached to the manor but still on the grounds. Horse stables, chicken coops, and even what looked like an entire house. Giant green hedges and rose bushes skirt the outside of the manor, bringing a pop of color.

But what catches his attention about the place the most are the two gigantic white towers high above the manor, connected by a single walkway between the two existing doors. And instead of the white walls, the towers are entirely made of stone, but with the same blue shingle work. They are massive.

Hoseok is starstruck by the sheer size of it, and can't help the nervous prickling on his skin. His anxiety must have been obvious because he feels a comforting hang on his knee. He looks over to see Hyunwoo looking at the road but smiling.

"No worries. I will give you the full tour as soon as possible. Nowhere is blocked off, it is all open to you."

That is small comfort, he admits. All those rooms must hold some sort of importance. 

"Thanks. What are those towers?" he asked with curiosity. 

"The left is the observatory with a balcony and ceiling that can turn to glass. On the right is the great library. Any book you can think of might be in there, and then some. That is Kihyun's favorite place. Mine is the observatory, but we have nights where we just spend time in on or the other. It's like our tradition, and it helps strengthen our bond. And now, you can be added into our bonding nights. And not to worry, there is an elevator on the observatory side. However, Kihyun decided he wanted his side to have stairs, so if you are at all feeling adventurous, you can take that way."

The car pulls into a large expanded driveway with enough space for three cars at once, and it turns into a large circular donut of pavement around a four-tiered fountain. he can now see the front door from here. It is a giant towering set of all wooden double doors with fabulous stained glass windows. The shapes are random and not in any way a pattern. just pure colorful chaos.

Two people stand out front, probably waiting for them to arrive this whole way. 

"Ah, the servants are waiting for us, as usual, even though I told them to wait..."

Hyunwoo sounds exasperated but he is still smiling. Hoseok can't imagine a mean look ever gracing such handsome features. It would completely throw him off. The car rounds the driveway and the reality of his situation finally sinks in. this is his home now. All of it. And it was a little terrifying.

Hyunwoo gets out first, coming around to open his door and offer a hand for the cake. Hoseok shakes his head.

"I wanna give it to Kihyun myself," he mumbles. "If that is okay."

His vampire nodded, taking back his hand and instead allowing him more room.

"Kihyun will love that," he says as Hoseok steps out. "The servant will take your car to the private parking space. We will bring up your things shortly once you pick a room."

The sun is brighter now and bearing down on them with a vengeance. But it feels nice to be out of that car after nearly an hour of driving. He had no idea how far out he was now. Hyunwoo leads him along the smooth cobbled pathway and up the two-step veranda leading to the doors. Hoseok can feel his palms growing a little sweaty but tries his best to steel his nerves. He doesn't wanna drop the cake before Kihyun can try it, after all. 

Hyunwoo pushed open the door, and inside was just as beautiful as outside. Contrasting with the white walls were now wooden tiles crisscrossing up and down the walls. The entryway was not a large room but still felt incredibly important. The floors were a nice black marble with white veins swirling inside. Above their heads were simple but bright fixtures with soft yellow bulbs to give a warm glow. 

"Wow," he marvels. "This place is beautiful."

Hyunwoo preens as he hands over a pair of black house slippers. 

"Here, for you. We try not to track dirt and dust inside so as not to make the cleaning people work harder."

He hands over the cake for Hyunwoo to hold and slips them on, taking back the cake with gingerness and caution.

"Where should I put this?" he asked. 

"Follow me," Hyunwoo says as they push through another set of doors, this time simple wood ones. "We will go to the kitchen, I'll get Kihyun and bring him."

The main foyer is magnificent. High walls, chandeliers, incredibly soft curtains drape over gigantic windows. Everything is flooded with natural light. The floors match the entryway as well as the walls. This is truly a mansion where powerful people lived.

Doors go every which way, making a dizzying maze. His eyes are drawn to the huge wooden staircase at the far back of the foyer, leading to two different hallways and with four doors along the landing. But Hyunwoo takes him not up the stairs, but to one of the doors to the left of them. 

"Go in and wait. We will be right back, sweets."

Hyunwoo gives him a gentle nudge and Hoseok feels tingles where those fingers touch his lower spine.

"O-okay."

Nervously, he goes inside, and Hyunwoo goes back outside. he takes a few steps inside, eyes drawing to the different appliances and all-white walls. It's all spotless and shiny. But a high pitched and shrill voice breaks his marveling. 

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing in my kitchen? Well? Spit it out human! Before I get Hyunwoo down here to eat you!"

An angry male vampire stands in the kitchen, arms crossed haughtily. Hoseok gulped nervously. Shoot, he was in big trouble..!

  
**TBC**


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! here is another chapter! i will be updating the tags as the story progresses, as I never can make up my mind *shrugs* but I hope you enjoy this small chapter! The next one will be longer in length uwu

_ "Well? Spit it out human! Before I get Hyunwoo ssi down here to eat you!" _

  
  


To say Hoseok was intimidated was to say only a small sliver of the actual situation. Sweat seemed to bead down his throat like a river, and his heart thudded like a jackhammer. The man was so tall and built incredibly lean with a fiery aura and piercing red eyes that made his body feel like he was in a block of ice.

His voice could only come out as a meek whisper. He hastily put the cake on a nearby table so it wouldn't fall.

"U-umm, I… I-"

But his small voice is only irritating as the vampire becomes more agitated. He slams a metal pan down to the pristine surface of the countertop before brandishing a sharp-looking utensil that he can't name in his face. This man is somewhat average in height and has vaguely foreign features, but it was his large red eyes that gave away his identity as a feeder.

"How did you get into my kitchen, human? Speak!"

And Hoseok tries, but his back hits a nearby chair as he tries to back up. All that leaves his mouth is a squeak of fear, already trembling. 

Somehow, like a weird moment of rapture, the door comes flying open, revealing two familiar vampires. Relief has his legs shaking with anticipation. 

"Chan," Hyunwoo says blankly, unimpressed. "Mind telling me why you're here on a day off? And why are you now threatening my human with a potato slicer?"

The vampire goes still with shock, his face now one of complete surprise. The utensil drops to the counter as he squirms and struggles to straighten himself out in front of the man of the house. 

"I… sir, this human just… waltzed in here like he owned the place," he stammered, his head lowering. "I didn't know he was your human. I assumed he was a new worker…"

Hyunwoo scoffed and motioned for Hoseok to sidle up to his side. Never in his life was he more eager to listen to such a command. Kihyun stood just to the side, eyeing the vampire in the kitchen with distaste. His eyes glowed the typical vamp purple, and his skin was paler than the whitest lily. Hoseok swallowed down a nervous lump.

"Do you honestly think that a strange human would be able to get through the border, let alone into my kitchen? Bangchan ssi, I vaguely remember telling you to take the day off and be with your own. Not here where you're making a fool of yourself."

The vampire spluttered, a far cry from the terrifying vampire that was threatening him just a moment ago. 

"I… I am sorry, sir. It's just that… well, it's Jeongie's birthday, and I wanted to… make him something. Something nice."

Hoseok swallowed, lowering his head and nervously playing with his fingers. Now he felt kind of bad. He was only doing something nice for someone. And he messed it all up.

"Hoseokkie. Come here," a gentle trill catches his attention, and now he is more than aware of Kihyun looking at him with gentleness in his expression. He is no longer of soft honey skin and sunlit eyes. Now, it is clear that he is like Hyunwoo with those purple eyes and ice pale skin. But he feels safe. Comfortable. 

There is little hesitation as he reaches out and Kihyun smiles, taking his warm palm in his cold one. But it was a nice contrast that kept him grounded.

"Chan," Hyunwoo sighed. "I told you that I was expecting my human to arrive today, and yet you disobeyed my orders despite this. I think you should go. Before I change my mind. And apologize to him."

Hoseok can't help but feel amazed at the incredible display of benevolent authority. Most Higher vampires would have already done something violent and blood would have been involved. The feeder vampires didn't have the same rights as Sires or Matriarchs. But yet. Here Hyunwoo was, letting such a serious topic slide so easily. Perhaps, this was not so bad a place to be.

The other vampire hastily stuttered and bowed his head. It felt really strange. A vampire who would normally be above him now bowing in a perfect ninety-degree angle. All because his vampire was a Sire. That would put him at the top, above any other feeder vampire, he was unbonded to.

The surrealist situation was like a thin but terrifying thread breaking in his brain. 

"I am sorry, sir. I do not deserve your forgiveness or kindness. I did not prepare anything yet, I have no mess to clean. I will go now. Please, excuse me." The man stops at the door where kihyun has Hoseok's hand. They make eye contact, and the man seems properly admonished, his eyes dropped and downcast. "I am sorry. Please forgive me for my actions."

The sudden change in his demeanor is like a skipping record, and he can only manage a shaky nod. 

"I-it's okay. I forgive you."

Those words seem to lift a weight from the vampire's shoulders and he sighed, once more bowing before shuffling out of the kitchen. 

That leaves him alone with the two vampires yet again. Kihyun finally huffed and started to whine. Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow, a smile finally breaking his stern features. Hoseok finally feels like he can breathe. The hand still clasped in his was tight, but not enough to hurt. Only just enough to provide comfort. 

"Hyunnie," he cried pathetically. "Why do you keep him around? He threatened our bunny!"

Was there something that made him seem like a bunny? Hoseok pouts to himself. Hyunwoo chuckles, a low and deep sound that makes the only human shiver.

"You know why, Ki. His old place had no problem with making him less than himself. He needed a place to be where his coven and he could live in peace. You should know that feeling very well."

Hoseok can feel Kihyun lessen his tension from their hands, still connected in a soft hold. He doesn't dare to move, feeling too comfortable. 

"I know… I just. I don't like the way Hoseokkie was so scared. I wanted to just… mmm... Never mind. I shouldn't say. Didn't you say Hoseokkie brought a present?"

The vampire lights up once more, his usual chipper mood finally coming back out. Hyunwoo hummed, his eyes roaming around the large kitchen. 

"Yes, he did. Come, let's share it."

Hyunwoo spots the cake on the low dining table and moves it to the counter. Kihyun excitedly let go of Hoseok's hand to get to the other vampire. Like whiplash, the sunny vampire seems to light the room up with his energy, taking over the tense atmosphere like dandelions in the wind. Hoseok felt like he could simply drift away. But Hyunwoo felt like a strong tree in that breeze, catching him from floating too far.

He finds himself unable to mind it too terribly. If he could float on their energy forever, he would gladly do it over anything else.

  
  
  


♡♡♡♡

  
  
  


The time in the kitchen is spent rather quietly. Kihyun was rather excited at the idea of sharing cake, and Hoseok would normally have been mortified by the idea of a vampire feeding him sweets. But by Hyunwoo's gentle insistence and Kihyun's eagerness for affection, he can't resist that either. A strong desire to please them was quickly taking root in his brain, making it near impossible to reject anything the pair would ask of him. 

Although terrifying, the feeling is also grounding. He knows he has a place here. From their brief interactions, Hoseok knows that Hyunwoo and Kihyun will take care of him. Such compassionate behavior from two top tier predators towards him, a lowly human, was uncanny. It would have any stuck up vampire believing themselves the top species of the planet completely turning in their grave. 

Which brought them to an hour later. Hoseok is nearly stuffed full of cake but stops himself after two pieces so his appetite will not be spoiled. He needed actual food, and once he expressed this, Hyunwoo agreed. Kihyun could eat cake for hours, but human food did little for actual vampiric hunger. He, as well as Hyunwoo, would need to feed properly. Now was not such a time.

A mortified blush covered his cheeks as Hoseok's stomach gave a quiet rumble. Honestly. He surprised himself with his appetite sometimes. At the best of times, he could easily out eat his best friends twice over and still have room for dessert. Justifiably, he needed the calories to keep up his figure. He was the only one who worked out normally.

He says this somewhere in between the journey to the dining room through a nearby door, a well lit room in yellow tones and unoccupied. This room was elaborately simple. Pale wooden floorboards and white floral print wallpaper made for a cozy and comfortable eating space. Two large french windows let in sunlight on one wall, facing a beautiful and well kept lawn of green grass and patches of beautiful hydrangeas and tulips. The large table was of a lovely dark mahogany wood, oblong and oval in shape with clawfoot feet and gold inlays along the edge. It was large enough to fit nearly fifteen people. 

With chairs that were matching, dark wood was set with elaborate gold swirls raising up the legs and finishing under red velvet seats. Elaborate carvings peppered the sloping and rounded back rests, completing the look of a well taken care of room.

Once he took a seat at one of the large chairs, Kihyun began to giggle on his right side and leaned over his shoulder, his hand resting against it so naturally. Hyunwoo sat at his left and simply carded his fingers through Kihyun's hair. He gave Hoseok space. For that he was immensely grateful. If there was immediate contact, it would probably still make him nervous.

"Aw, Hoseokkie is still hungry. You're alright, I'll make something good. Do you have something you like better than anything?"

The sudden information has Hoseok reeling back in surprise, the fingers in his hair stilling.

"You cook human food?" He asked with incredulity. Kihyun simply laughed and continued to run soft padded fingers against his scalp. "I was not aware you could."

Kihyun winked secretively, pressing a finger to his cute bow lips. 

"Vampires don't always tell their secrets. Especially since they have humans to impress. Now, tell Kihyunnie what you want. I'm better and faster than any chef you have ever seen, baby."

  
  


♡♡♡♡♡

  
  


Hoseok told Kihyun, under the most confident stare of Hyunwoo, that his absolute favorite thing in the world was ramen. Any kind. Japanese style, Korean style. Even the convenience store style. Anything with noodles was his own little piece of heaven. And the looks of pure adoration across his vampire's faces was enough to quell the sudden embarrassment of his mini tangent about noodles. 

So Kihyun settled for a simple but delicious version of beef style Japanese ramen, and even more, luckily had a stock of ingredients in the kitchen for just such occasions as this. So Hyunwoo herded Hoseok up the stairs to the illustrious hallways where the guest rooms must be located.

At the landing, Hoseok was able to stop and see over the smooth polished wooden banister and gaze out onto the main floor, his eyes still stuck on the pretty floors and high windows with tapestries and paintings on every other surface. Beside him, Hyunwoo chuckled lowly in his throat. Making him jump seemed to be a new talent of his.

"My home is truly a work of art, isn't it? I make sure that I can feel a sense of pride every time I walk through those doors and across that floor. Especially with Kihyun on my arm." He smiled and gains Hoseok's attention. a gentle smile on his handsome face easing the weird tension that Hoseok could feel at all times. "And now that you're here, I am extra proud. Because I know that I can provide for the both of you extra well. Kihyun was and always be my family, my soul. And now, so are you. Welcome home, Hoseok. I hope you can accept us like your family, as your loved ones."

And then he is bowing. Hoseok can't feel his fingers from the sudden shock of having a Sire bow to him. _ Him! _ A human! Such a thing was unheard of! Sure, _ normal _vampires bowed to humans sometimes. Especially politicians and beings of a higher power. But a Sire? 

A nearby maid seemed to notice this as she came down the hallway, a startled and scandalized gasp leaving her petite mouth. A cold sweat broke out on his forehead, and he quickly tried to move his vampire before she could say anything else.

"H-Hyunwoo ssi-"

"Hyung." Hyunwoo smiled and stood back up, his face one of sereneness. "Please, no formalities here. No more. We are family now, and I want you to be comfortable with us, with me."

While that may be easy for Hyunwoo to say, it will surely not be so easy to actually do. That sort of thing would take a lot of trust and time. But now they have it. 

"But you don't have to bow to me! You're more important than I could ever hope to be!"

His voice is high and incredulous, not at all betraying his embarrassment and mortification. Hyunwoo though, he doesn't seem bothered by it and simply continues to walk through to the second floor, the maid squeaking and scurrying away in fright. 

“Nonsense. We vampires would not exist without humans. If not for your blood, then the very existence you blessed us with. All those many years ago when the first vampire was created, that vampire was once a human. Or at least, born from a human. Your kind is how we all started, and anyone who says vampires are useless are calling their own existence useless.” 

Hyunwoo leads the way to a second stair case hidden down a long carpeted hallway, on all sides were big wooden doors with numbers. While Hoseok is pondering, they make the way up the stairs and to the third floor landing. He can’t imagine any vampire that would treat humans with the bare minimum of respect. But here Hyunwoo was, in all his glory and still a delightfully polite gentleman.

“So you understand now, yes? Why I respect every human that I deem respectable. Not just because you are now a part of my household, but because your existence is important. Now, come along, Kihyun will be a moment so we should get you settled into your room.”

His own room? But… he thought he would have to share. Not many humans get privacy after getting a vampire. Especially those with F blood. It was like becoming little more than living food. A room to himself sounded like heaven. And by the looks of it, most of these rooms were huge and no doubt filled with fancy furniture and other things like that. Maybe he could get it redone to his tastes?

“So… is Kihyun very close to you? I don’t mean to assume anything, but you two seem incredibly close.”

Hyunwoo clasped his hands behind his back, a thoughtful look on his face. This floor was done in smooth white marble floors and creme white walls with silver leaf wallpaper and yellow toned lights in lanterns along the walls. The hallway was wide enough to accommodate five people standing shoulder to shoulder, easily. His eyes fall on door after door as they walk.

“Well. Yes. But at the beginning, he was very shy. He hasn’t been alive as long as I have. Kihyun was born in Goyang si, but moved to inner Seoul when he was old enough to not need his parents. We met in a cafe, and I was smitten with his strong but bright personality. In the beginning, his parents raised him in a conservative environment. So, it was difficult to bring him out of his shell when we started dating. I took him to galas and parties and all types of events, but he still thought he needed to show his parents that he was strong and not like every other vampire his age. He had his own room and only showed me affection behind closed doors. 

“But as time went on, his parents grew to detest his way of life here. And it hurt him very badly when they tried to use my wealth and status against him. It made him lash out, he became more open with me but I saw that he was in pain. I tried my hardest to help him, but even now, all these years later, it is difficult. His parents still try to take things from him. He no longer goes to visit them, so they can’t ask for money anymore. But every so often, they come to my gate or send a letter, demanding payment for his existence. If I could, I would have them banned from ever seeing him again. But the best I can do is prevent them from coming in here and blacklisting them from galas. Vampires love to gossip, you know. Alas, I have only told a single slice of the story. You would need to hear it all from Kihyun.”

Hoseok hangs onto every last word with reverence, fascinated at such a tale from the strangely talkative vampire. So, Kihyun had a tumultuous past, and Hyunwoo saved him from it. That was almost like how his life was. His own parents didn’t approve of him or his life. His birthday was only days ago, yet there was not a single word from them beforehand. Not this year, not the last five years. Nothing. It stung, but he always knew they were bad parents. His mother did little to prevent his father from saying and doing horrible things to him. So, once he was 18 and saved enough money from selling newspapers and that job at the book store down the street, he left. And never looked back. It wasn't until he turned twenty that his mother left his father and they began to reconnect.

“I’m not gonna lie, this story is kind of similar to mine,” he admitted softly. “My father didn’t approve of anything. And they certainly won’t approve of the way I am now. But my mother is working hard to reconnect with me, and I love her for making an effort. She messaged me last night. However, my father is still a red flag in my life.”

Hyunwoo brings him to the turn at the end of this hallway. A sleek glass door with a solid metal handle sat at the end of this hallway, letting in even more sunlight from what looked like an open window somewhere inside. This space felt important. Hyunwoo confirmed this by bringing him to the first one on the left. 

“Well, I hope that you can become someone that your father will envy for not treasuring more. There will be plenty of time for that later. But for now, I hope you enjoy your new space.”

The door cracked open to reveal the inside, and a breathless gasp leaves his chest as Hoseok took in every last detail. This room was incredible. Way bigger than the one in his apartment. The same white wallpaper lined the walls, only with small white gold leaf prints running up and down in jumbled but artful patterns. Smooth light gray tiles made up the floor, so shiny he could see the reflecting light from the huge bay window on the opposite end. A single king bed sat inside the room at the right side of the wall, covered entirely in white sheets, pillows, and a folded comforter at the foot of it. The other furniture consisted of white alabaster dressers on both sides of the bed, a birch wood armoire near the door, and a shiny metal foot chest beneath the bed. A coffee table sits near the window with three ottomans. Only one other thing existed here, and that was the single door to the left, possibly a bathroom ensuite.

“This… this is mine?” he asked, unsure. “I… I am fine with a simple room, really. I don’t take up much space. T-this is too much…”

However desperate he may seem, Hyunwoo did not seem bothered by this. Simply, he lets out a hearty laugh and gently nudged Hoseok inside. The simple touch felt like an electric shock along his arm, and caused his heart to give a stutter.

“Please, do not feel as though this is done with any maliciousness. You are my family now, even if it does not seem so. This space is completely yours, and you have the utmost freedom with it. Paint it, change your colors, rip up the tiles. Anything, once you have settled in of course. All your belongings will be brought up in no time. In fact, I have to confess. It was… sort of my idea for you to have this room.”

That makes Hoseok stutter. Why would he want him to have this room?

“Why?” is all he can ask. Hyunwoo, suddenly embarrassed, was avoiding eye contact and loosening his collar. But suddenly, a large and cook hand was holding his own, and he can't help but properly meet the eyes of his vampire, his Sire, for the first time. Inside, he could see an intense fire, a hunger that sent heat down his spine. His hand was lifted, and like before, a single kiss is pressed to his knuckles.

“Well… It’s right next to Kihyun and me.”

  
_Oh shit._

** _TBC_ **


End file.
